An augmented reality (AR) device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the AR device. For example, AR is a live, direct, or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
However, a user may not need to use the AR device at all times. For example, the user may not wish to use the AR device when AR content is not available, or when the user does not wish to be distracted by the AR content. As such, the user would have to manually deactivate and put away the AR device.